Study Ex-Lovers
by Budo-Masuta
Summary: A pregnancy scare, a fuckboy, and a counselor who's just trying to do her job. A test sequel to "Study Buddies".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a test sequel to "Study Buddies". Study Buddies was supposed to be a 20+ chapter story that I based on "School Days HQ" but I never had the time due to me starting High School and having college classes. I never finish fanfictions due to having different ideas or writers block, but I'd like to finish this. So, if you want, you can send me ideas of what you'd like to happen next and I'll expand on those ideas and credit you. (My attempt at trying to make friends). So here we go, the "Study Buddies" sequel:**

Study Ex-Lovers

It's been about two weeks since the, uhh, 'encounter'. And Ayano and Budo's relationship has been strange, to say the least. They never brought it up when Budo was helping her study. They acted the same as they always did. Which was just them being in complete, awkward silence until Ayano went and asked him a question. Though, I guess that was better than being alone and having to figure out everything by herself.

It was only until 4 weeks when Budo texted her about it. He seemed scared, like he didn't really want to find out the answer.

Message Transcript:

Budo :)

Hey, umm. So you know how we- well, you know. It's just, we didn't use anything and

I just wanna make sure that you aren't, well..

I'm sure I'm not

Yeah, but you should still check

Don't worry, I will.

Ayano stared at her phone. She completely forgot about the possibility of her being pregnant. How the hell could she forget? What kind of dumbass forgets that? Looking down to her stomach, she paled. What if she was? Budo didn't pull out, did he? She didn't want to have a kid at this age. She'll be shunned! She won't be able to come back to school. Why was she such an idiot?

Breathing in, she made up her mind. She'll go to the pharmacists, get a pregnancy test or two and come back home. Then she'll take it and get it over with. If she is pregnant; she'll talk it over with Budo. If she isn't; hurray!

Putting on her jacket and shoes, she grabbed her wallet. Looking at the contents, she sighed. Just enough money to get one. Though, she did have some money in her money jar, she didn't want to spend it on this. Plus, one was enough. Wasn't it?

The walk to the pharmacist was fast enough. It's not like it was really far into town. She lived really close to it. Even so, it was probably a bad idea to walk this late. It was around 11 pm, but she needed answers. She didn't want to wait until the morning to find out. Plus, she was in the martial arts club before she was suspended. So she could defend herself if she had to.

Looking in the aisles, she sees Saki and Kokona. Heart racing, she goes into another aisle. _Oh, God. _She thinks. She couldn't let them know she was buying a pregnancy test. They'll tell everyone at school. Then, when she comes back, her reputation would be even worse. Sneaking around the aisles, she finally finds the test. Grabbing it, she checks to see if the coast is clear. It is.

Sighing, she goes over to the cashier. The old man looks at the test in slight shock. He knows Ayano, since she's a regular. "So, who's the boy?" He asks, placing the purchase in a bag. Ayano blushes.

"Uh," The cashier chuckles

He laughs, muttering. "The youths." Handing him the money, Ayano blushes. Mumbling a 'thanks' to the cashier as she walks outside the door. Gosh, how awkward.

She walked past an alleyway. For some reason, she felt scared. Like it wasn't safe for her to be out this late. And it really wasn't, but she usually didn't feel afraid. Lately though, she's been feeling all these emotions that she's never felt before. Was it because of Budo? They were pretty close now. Maybe it was the same as how Taro made her feel. He gave her emotions, maybe Budo can do the same.

That was odd though. Usually she gave Taro all the credit for her having emotions. But, then again, he only gave her emotions when she was by him or when another girl liked him. She'd never thought that Budo Masuta, who she didn't even give a fuck about until they, well, fucked, could make her feel something other than pity and anger. She thought of him as an obstacle, but now she's thinking of him as a friend. Maybe even more than a friend.

She shook her head. What was she thinking? They had sex, of course they're more than friends. But they definitely weren't dating. Budo already had a girlfriend, Mina Rai, and she knew, from Info-chan, that he has a crush on Raibaru Fumetsu. What did that mean? Was he really one of those boys who goes around playing with girls hearts and fucking them? Her heart drops instantly. Was she really just one of his girl-toys? Was she just an easy fuck? No one else at our school would fuck her, especially after she was suspended. So why did Budo?

A car speeds past her, drenching her in water as the cars wheels splashes into a puddle. She looks down at her soaked clothes. Sighing, she continued on towards her house. She starts thinking again. What if she was pregnant? What would she do if it turns out Budo was just using her? Would she get an abortion? Or would she just give the child up for adoption? She couldn't even think about how bad it would be if she had to carry a child she, nor the father, didn't even want. She sighed.

Opening the door to her house. She quickly took off her shoes and coat and raced to the bathroom. She looked at the box and her heart quickened. _Please, don't be pregnant. _She prayed. Reading the instructions, she repeated them to herself. Alright, all I have to do is pee on this and wait for 10 minutes. If it's a cross; I'm pregnant. If it's a line; I'm not. _Please be a line, please be a line. _

She takes the test and places the test down on the bathroom counter. _Don't worry. Don't worry. _She was confused. Why did she care? Why was he causing these emotions in her? She didn't care about him. She sighed. Of course she cared. She may not of cared about Budo, but of course she cared if she was pregnant. She didn't want to be pregnant, especially if it's Budos. _It was a one night stand, nothing else. _She checked the time, the 10 minutes were up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I can explain… I had this chapter written out. Almost completely done. At the time I was writing this, my school had finals. I got caught up in them, and then it was winter break. Which, during that time. I wrote like three other fanfictions. Then I realized that people liked this story. I went back and re-read it and fell in love again! I'm going to probably finish my other stories first, or at least work on them and then come back to this. I have to find my old journal with all my old plans. So, hopefully, expect an update!**

Chapter Three:

_She wasn't pregnant. She wasn't pregnant! _Ayano has never felt such a relief in her whole life. Not even when she pushed a rival off the roof. She wouldn't have to worry anymore and she can go and live life as normal.

But, was it really normal? Stalking Taro and taking panty shots of girls in exchange for information and objects? She knew that her life would never be normal, exceptionally when her and Budo… When her and Budo fucked. She didn't understand why she was having such a hard time saying the word. It wasn't like she was 6 and everyone would giggle hysterically.

She was an adult. An adult that will be graduating next year. An adult that literally just had a pregnancy scare. She was a fucking murderer! She shouldn't care about this. She's pushed people off the roof and poisoned them. But for what cause? Taro. Taro Yamada. Was it all worth it? She knew Taro thought she was a freak and she doesn't even feel the warm feeling in her chest anymore when she thinks about him.

Did Budo really change her? Did he "fix" her? She can feel emotions by herself now. Though they come randomly. Did someone really just need to fuck her? She was confused. None of this made sense. Her whole life didn't make sense. Nor did her family. Her Mother was controlling and was most likely also a murderer. Her Father was shy and timid. He showed signs of abuse. He was always asking her weird questions.

Was this her mother's fault? Did her mother do this to her? Her Mother always told her she was the exact same though. Emotionless until she found her "true love." Her Father always fought with her Mother. He wanted a normal daughter. He brought her to doctors. Trying to fix her. She was put on medication, medication that she's still supposed to be taking. The medication never worked anyway, so she just gave it to Info-chan. She's probably selling it for extra cash.

Psychopath, sociopath, whatever name was thrown at her meant nothing. It wouldn't change anything. They couldn't change or help her. She would always be like this. Whatever her Mother was feeling wasn't real. She knew her Mother knew. She saw the empty eyes from her Mother. Her Mother who confused wanting a friend to love. Which later turned to an obsession. Once the realization set in, it was too late. Her Mother went too far in and couldn't go back. So she just continued her way of life.

She knew these feelings she felt for Budo weren't real. She only had sex with him out of sheer curiosity. These feelings of confusion was just the aftermath of her mind trying to figure out what exactly it was. She knew she was supposed to feel something, maybe excitement, but she didn't. She couldn't. She was just an emotionless brick. People could rely on her, but she didn't really care. She only did something to see if it'll make her feel a real, strong emotion.

She knew that if she got pregnant, her child would be exactly the same. No matter the father. Whether Taro or Budo was the father, the child would be emotionless. They'd be just like her, her mother, and grandmother. Just like all the Aishi's of the family. It was a curse that couldn't be broken. They would always suffer.

She decided to text Budo.

Message Transcript:

Budo :)

I'm not pregnant

Thank God

What would you've done If I was?

Idk Probably be killed by my mother though

Lol

She didn't know if she should be mad at Budo or not. His response was so, so casual? She just had the scare of her life, and it seemed like he didn't care at all. How can he not care? Was he just one of those guys that fucked a girl and only stuck around to see if she was pregnant. Would he just go back to fucking her until she got pregnant, and then he'll leave?

He probably was! He was dating Mina Rai and she knew he had a crush on Raibaru Fumetsu. Sure it wasn't common knowledge of his crush on Raibaru, but she was still angry. It didn't erase his crush. She wondered if Mina knew. Probably not, she wouldn't be dating him if she did. Or maybe she would. She might just be ignoring it and hoping his crush would go away.

It didn't matter. She would never be fucked by him again. She'd just go back to school and pretend nothing happened. Well, with Budo. She'd never be able to pretend that she wasn't suspended. Everyone in the school knew what she did. She was caught taking panty shots. Everyone thought she was a disgusting freak, even the freaks did. And they were right.

She didn't know what to feel when she went back to school in two days. Should she feel scared or happy? Most definitely not happy, that's for sure. Why was that even an option? Her whole shot at being with Senpai was gone. He'd never look at her the same. She was mostly glad though that he hated her for the panty shots and not for what she did to Osana.

No one knew what happened to Osana. Not even Osana. People just thought that Osana tripped into the water and got her hair caught, though Osana knew better. She knew someone tied her hair to a weight and dropped it into the water, just not who. If it wasn't for Raibaru coming just in time to see Osana, Osana would've drowned. This pissed off Ayano. But Ayano was just glad Raibaru didn't see her do it. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight back.

Ayano looked down at her phone when she got a text from Budo.

Budo: Tomorrow, I'll come over and we'll celebrate you coming back on Monday

Ayano: Celebrate how?

Budo: It's a surprise ;)

Ayano: Oh?

Ayano set down her phone. "Well he better not be getting me pregnant." Ayano layed down on her bed and was about to close her eyes when she got another message. "Damn. What does he want?" She squinted her eyes as she turned on her phone, only to be shocked when it was Info-chan.

Unknown: How long is this little thing with Masuta going to last?

Ayano: Excuse me?

Unknown: He's dating someone.

Ayano: So? And when did you care about affairs?

Unknown: I don't.

Unknown: I just thought you wouldn't give up on Yamada that fast.

Ayano scrunched her face in anger. _Why would she care about that? Couldn't she just leave her alone? _Ayano turned off her phone and closed her eyes. Ready to close her eyes and drift off. Only to be interrupted by another text from Info.

Unknown: Oh well.

It's over with Masuta anyway.

He'd ignore you just like any other student would.

You were just an easy fuck.

Ayano's blood boiled. _How dare she? _He was not just using her. He cared about her. He's just in an awkward position. He probably didn't even want to date Mina. He was just too kind to turn her confession down. Yeah, that's it. Sooner or later, she'll find out how he truly feels for her. And she knew that deep down, maybe he actually did love her. Why else would he do those things to her?


End file.
